Osiris
Osiris is the Egyptian god '''of the dead and Lord of the Underworld. Originally a god of Agriculture and the living, Osiris was once '''Ra's Right Hand and most trusted and reliable of the Netjer. He was later reborn, thanks to Isis as the Lord of the Dead after he was Scattered at Set's hands. He was fourth of the Netjer to receive power from Ra (after Set, Isis and Shu) and was supposedly created by "Mother". Osiris does not have an animal symbol but is represented by the Crook and Flail. History The First Days Osiris first awoke on the banks of the Nile approximately 7,000 years ago. He was living in a lush oasis in the middle of the desert, loudly singing song of joy to the sky. When he was found by Set, Isis and Shu, he happily beckoned them to join him. Osiris was a happy god and was the only one among the First who didn't envy Ra's power. When Isis tricked Ra into sharing his powers, Osiris was the fourth to receive that power after Set, Isis and Shu. His natural connection to the plants and animals around him increased exponentially and he became the true god of agriculture, plants and beasts. Ra declared Osiris to be his Right Hand and Osiris served as his most favored servant. Golden Age & Death & Rebirth Osiris, along with the other Netjer, ruled over the humans in the Nile Valley and his consort was appointed as Isis. Osiris loved the humans, happily growing and distributing grains and food to human, making him extremely well-loved by the mortals he protected and provided for. Osiris was a strong proponent for teaching the humans about the knowledge the gods presided over but Ra shot the idea down. Humans and gods have their respective places in the order of ma'at ''and that was that. After a few cycles, Set became bitter and disillusioned with life as gods, "Imprisoned by ''Ma'at" as he called it. Set called for a party to honor Osiris but Set betrayed him; Osiris was Scattered, meeting the True Death. Dead forever and ever. However, Isis would demonstrate her true power when she resurrected Osiris years later, re-forming his essence and bringing him back. But rebirth changed Osiris. He was no longer God of the Living but the God of the Dead. This changed him entirely and his relationship with the Netjer and with his wife would never be the same again. Over the next few millenia, Osiris had little to do with the battles against Set or the Titans. He was just too busy. Apophis During the Reign of Apophus, Osiris was busy watching over the souls of those killed by the snake titan and making sure to keep them in the Duat or otherwise tracking down the ones who escaped. He had little interaction with the mortals during this time as he was too busy just keeping track of the deluge of the dead arriving in his domain. This was a destructive time and many gods were Scattered. Set and what remained of his Fallen came to Ra and offered to join forces to stop Apophis. Osiris was against the idea of teaming up with Set if all people but Ra decided that they needed all the help they could get. During the Final Battle with the World-Eater, Osiris was among the last nine still standing (along with Ra, Set, Shu, Isis, Thoth, Horus, Sobek and Nut). It was Osiris who was able to enact Thoth's plan by channeling power and souls from the Duat to trap Apophis and it was the combined power of Osiris, Set and Ra who finally sealed the beast within it. Shortly after, the humans turned on the gods and killed Ra. Osiris escaped the bloodbath with Isis, but both died soon after. Over the next few millennia, Osiris just continued doing his work, growing more and more distant from his wife. Fewer and fewer gods Awoke with every passing Cycle but Osiris barely noticed. He was too busy. Last Cycle In the previous cycle, he awoke in the body of a railroad manufacturer in Paris, France. Osiris did not interact or participate much in the major events of last Cycle; he spent most of his time presiding over his domain and never really helped out with capturing Set or with the World War. Osiris and Isis did have an awkward dinner with Hades and Aphrodite in a fancy hotel, though. In late 1915, Set escaped captivity. In late 1917, Osiris began to grow suspicious at his wife's absences and followed here, where he discovered that Isis and Set had been having an affair since Set's escape. Set was captured again and Ra declared Set be Scattered for his many crimes. Osiris begged Ra to spare Isis punishment and made an unknown deal with Ra to that effect. After the trial, Osiris was the one who Scattered Set. Osiris, along with the other death gods, was not present at The Battle of the Somme. Ra died at that battle, however and Osiris and the others soon followed. The Modern Cycle The most recent cycle began on April 23, 2017. Osiris reawoke in the body of a movie producer named Elijah Valentine in Los Angeles, California. He immediately began to prepare for the Council of Ma'at, which was held by Ra at the beginning of every cycle for the last 5,000 years. But the summons never came. Osiris watched the skies with trepidation. After two weeks, he was finally found by Shu and Babi, who explained that Ra was missing and Shu, for the time being, would lead the Netjer. Osiris went along with it, ma'at was ma'at, after all. Once Anubis and Khepri were brought to him, he immediately discarded their mortal vessels' lives to open Osirian, INC, which was the cover for Osiris' true work as Lord of the Underworld. Personality Due to the nature of his existence, Osiris is almost completely detached from the rest of the universe. As the Lord of the Dead, the passing of a human means less than nothing to him; he has compared humans to bacteria. He cares little for major events that do not directly impact the Duat or the potential destruction of the world. He tends to pay only vague interest to the world around him, which makes him seem very spacey. Despite seeming callous, Osiris does deeply respect the natural order of the universe, as expressed through ma'at and he believes that breaking this order could cause untold chaos. He is more than capable of resurrecting others but he does not do it, as a rule. He'll make an exception once in a very great while but he never does so lightly. The dead have died for a reason. Unlike some other death gods, Osiris has a very calm and composed demeanor at all times, talking to gods, Titans and even certain humans with respect and a polite manner. He is known as a good and just ruler, though he is quite assertive and harsh on spirits who try to break ma'at by escaping into the mortal world. He is a good diplomat and mediator, almost always able to approach any situation objectively. Despite his "business acumen", as Shu refers to it, Osiris is very gullible and a terrible liar. Osiris was once a warm, joyful and colorful man whose personality was loud, friendly and kind. Since his death and resurrection, however, he has become bitter, angry and cold. He is often seen as being emotionless and detached, like a marble statue. He is known to brood and sulk, and tends to fall into depressive states. Osiris is a pessimistic, glass half-empty kind of guy. The only real exception to any of this is Isis, his wife. He tends to neglect her physically and emotionally, and he seems almost incapable of showing much affection. He loves her deeply and would do anything to make her happy or to protect her, but the rest of his personality tends to just drive her away more than anything. Powers and Abilities As one of The First, Osiris is one of the oldest and most powerful beings in existence, possessing a considerably high amount of supernatural power that has made him more powerful than most other Netjer. Being the personification of death, Osiris is on a level few of his kind can rival. Only a few beings are truly more powerful than Osiris, such as Ra and Set. Below are listed the powers Osiris possesses: * Ageless Memory: '''He requires the use of a vessel in order to physically interact with humans while on Earth, but his essence "burns hotter" than other gods and is so powerful that it permanently damages the vessel. He has more clear and structured memories of his past incarnations than other pantheons. * '''Ambrosia & Nectar: Consumption of Nectar & Ambrosia (which has many names throughout the pantheons) greatly accelerates Shu's healing factor, even capable of bringing him back from the brink of death when injured by magic, Celestial weapons or foul Titan magic. Too much is dangerous, however, and he must be careful when consuming it. * Aura: '''Death and despair follow Osiris like flies. His touch is inimical to simple forms of life: small plants wither and die when he even walks over them and small insects perish upon touching him. Depression spreads in his wake; his presence drains the happiness from mortals around him, leaving an area feeling cold and sterile, and leaving the mortals crying into their lunches, contemplating their own mortality. * '''Combat Intuition: '''Like all gods, Osiris has an instinctive ability to fight and defend himself using ancient Egyptian methods. He specializes in the use of the flail. * '''Divine Physiology: Like all gods, Osiris never tires and is immune to all mundane disease. He is also immune to all supernatural disease, being a death god. He has dramatically increased strength, more so than most of the Netjer but not on the level of powerhouses like Sobek or Bes. Osiris is able to lift weights far exceeding what most people of his height and weight could possibly hope to lift. His senses and reflexes are enhanced to well-beyond superhuman levels. * Death Domain: '''As the god of the dead and lord of the Underworld of Duat, Osiris has divine authority and absolute control of the deceased--both their physical bodies and their spirits. ** '''Death Curses: Osiris is able to place curses upon the living. He can curse a human's body to slowly decompose and mummify while also binding their soul to the body even after the body's physical death. ** Death Sense: As lord of the Duat, Osiris can sense when a person is dying, what they are dying from and when their soul departs our world. He is always aware of when and how a soul is being judged. He can sense the life auras of both mortals and titans, though it is harder for him to tune in to the frequency of a god's life aura. ** Necromancy: Osiris can call forth endless waves of the dead to fight for him. He can wrest control of the dead away from other necromancers (and even some other death gods!) and cause the undead to become more powerful, to mutate into other forms or even to wither at a whim. ** Resurrection: 'As he is literally the Lord of the Dead, Osiris can resurrect all forms of life back to any state he so desires, such as living or undead states. He is the only god beside Isis who can return a dead god to their vessel. He can bring multiple people back to life with his passing, such as resurrecting an entire cemetery of people as undead beings. However, as resurrection violates ''ma'at, he would never do so (unlike his wife) for the domino effect that would cause. He cannot return a Scattered god back to life, however. * '''Dream Walking: '''Osiris, as lord of the Duat, can access the dreams of any whose dreams lie close to that realm. He can appear in the dreams of both mortals and gods, usually to communicate, when they can't find the person they are looking for or want to talk privately. * '''Electronic Manipulation: '''Gods often interfere with certain electrical appliances or systems when using their powers. * '''Immortality: '''Osiris is immortal, like most other gods, but to an even greater extent. His vessel never ages, not even at the extremely slowed rate of other gods; he will remain looking as he does and operate as a god unless he is killed. If killed by any means other than what it takes to put one down for good (see Weaknesses, below), they will come back to life within 24 hours. * '''Invulnerability: A god is much tougher than a human and can withstand a greater degree of punishment. Gods can take the amount of pain and injury that would cripple or kill a mortal human and walk it off. They are superhuman in their ability to shrug off damage and evade harm. * Native Tongue: '''Osiris is capable speaking both Arabic and several dialects of Egyptian. * '''Regeneration: If Osiris's body is damaged, it will repair itself almost instantly unless the wound is caused by celestial weaponry or particularly powerful magic. * Reincarnation: '''If killed, Osiris's essence is not destroyed (unless it is '''Scattered, see below) and simply returns to the Outer Planes, where it will remain dormant until the start of the next Divine Cycle. * Supernatural Perception: '''Gods are able to see almost all supernatural activity around them. Life auras and the lifespans of mortals around him. * '''Worship Empowerment: As long as a god's domain exists, a god can usually continue existing. Worship is the lifeblood that keeps them strong; a god can exist without being actively worshiped, but they will not be anywhere near as strong. A lack of worship might cause a god to no longer reincarnate during the next Cycle. Moreover, when a mortal performs an act of worship in the presence of a god, the god will get a boost of energy that is described as being a thousand times stronger than caffeine. The more profound the act of worship, or the more costly the sacrifice on the human's part, the more energy can be harvested from the act. Weaknesses Osiris possesses all of the normal weaknesses of a god, with the following notable features: * Bans: Osiris has several notable bans and glyphs that can be used to summon, bind or harm Osiris specifically. Consecrated grave dirt can bind him and he can be harmed with holy water, which burns him like acid. He cannot set foot in a church. The ringing of silver bells can disorient him. * Connection to Ra: The Netjer do not have a Sacred Tree like most Pantheons. Instead, their power is tied to Ra himself. If Ra is killed, their power fades and they become mortal again. * Sycamore Stakes: Osiris can be neutralized with a stake made of sycamore that has been held over a fire. Lore According to mythology, Osiris was a god of death and rebirth who ruled the Underworld and represented the idea of immortality. He was believed to be the son of Geb and Nut and was Pharaoh after Ra. His most famous role in the myths was his death at the hands of his brother Set, who usurped his throne. Isis fled into a swamp with baby Horus and Osiris just kind of remained death for a long time. Eventually, Isis managed to put Osiris (almost) completely back together and blew life back into him. After this rebirth, Osiris had become god of the dead and his son Horus ascended to become Pharaoh. Trivia * Can play classical piano. * Extremely skilled at chess. * Dislikes driving. * Finds grocery stores unnerving. Category:Gods Category:Netjer Category:Death Gods Category:Lord of the Underworld Category:Netjer Chronicles